


Author Reveals for SeBaekScum FanFic Fest!

by zyximb



Series: SeBaekScum Sebaek Fanfic Fest! [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: I'm gonna take down the fics on my ao3 so please read this if you wanna know the authors and check out their affs for the fics you want to read again/save!





	Author Reveals for SeBaekScum FanFic Fest!

_**Reveals~!** _

####  **Yaksokhae Jullae by**[ **urbinabarb**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1017658)

####  **Grey by**[ **JinjuLovesJongin**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1284519)

####  **Shake My Hear**[ **t**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11804523) **by**[ **Sehun_x_Baek**](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1479690)

####  **Green Nocturne by[Piou0102](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/903952)**

####  **Cafe Ole by**[ **imanasiangirl**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1552787)

####  **Stuck by**[ **Nicky_93**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1012965)

####  **Confessions of a Hormonal Exo Member by**[ **awkward-asshole**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487)

####  **Too Complicated for Drama by**[ **alytse**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1014674)

####  **SMS to Baekhyun's Heart by**[ **fanfanfanatic**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/989423)

####  **Shawty Imma Tease You Till The Sun Down by**[ **shineandhowl**](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/741079)

####  **Good morning. (Good morning.) It's great to stay up late. by**[ **ACatWhoWrites**](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/403223)

 

And the winner is.....Shake My Heart by [ Sehun_x_Baek ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1479690) ~ AHH this story was so good no wonder it won! [ This is her tumblr ](https://boo-bun.tumblr.com/), feel free to tell her how good of a job she did~!

And that's it ! I hope everyone enjoyed our first fanfic event. Everyone worked really hard on their fics and they turned out so good so I hope you guys all had fun reading them. Thank you to those that voted and thank you to all these authors for participating ! I'm actually going to take down all the fics (except for mine) because I feel weird having other people's work on my ao3 and I don't want to take any credit for anyone's so I'm going to take those down soon and you can probably go check out each author's AFF because they'll probably post them on there! And if not the stories are posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1251138/sebaek-fic-fest-fics-are-posted-and-voting-has-started-collection-exo-sehun-baekhyun-sebaek-ficfest). Not sure which stories will stay there since its up to the authors but yeah they'll be there if the authors wish to keep it up but if not then check out each author's AFFs. :)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I was the author of Confessions of Hormonal Exo Member and for those that commented wanting more to the story, I am planning to post the full story later with a sex scene so look out for that! Nicky (aka Nicky_93 on aff) is the author of Stuck and I believe she is also planning to add more to her story!


End file.
